This invention relates to an edible electrically high conducting food substance having:
A. Substantially diametrically opposite ends, PA1 B. At least one substantially solid surface, PA1 C. At least two electrical contacts located at said substantially diametrically opposite ends of said food substance, and in contact with said substantially solid surface; and PA1 D. At least a major portion of said substantially solid surface having in intimate contact therewith a composition comprising: PA1 a. An electrically low conducting food; PA1 b. An electrically high conducting food disposed in proximate contact with said low conducting food; PA1 c. Said high conducting food having two axially polar high conducting food portions having external surfaces and extending outwardly beyond said low conducting food; PA1 d. Enclosing said low conducting food, a hollow thermally insulating substantially moisture-impervious container for holding said electrically low conducting food, said container being capable of existing in a closed position and in an open position, said container comprising two sections having substantially conterminous edges, a first section and a second section articulating said first section, said first section and said second section having mutually substantial continuous co-extensive edges, at least of one said sections having an internal surface designed to fixedly hold said food over a substantial portion of the surfaces of said food when the container is in a closed position; PA1 e. At least one of said container sections having axially polar ends, said axially polar ends having internal axially polar surfaces which are co-extensive with the external surface of said axially polar high conducting food portions; PA1 f. Electrical conducting means extending outwardly from said container, said electrical conducting means having electrical conducting ends external to said container, said ends being designed to make electrical contact with the terminals of an electrical energy source when said container is in a closed position, said electrical conducting means being affixed to each of said internal axially polar surfaces, said electrical conducting means being in intimate electrical contact with the external surfaces of said two axially polar high conducting food portions when said container is in a closed position. PA1 a. Substantially diametrically opposite ends; PA1 b. At least one substantially solid surface; PA1 c. At least two electrical contacts located at said substantially diametrically opposite ends of said food substance and in contact with said substantially solid surface; and PA1 d. At least a major portion of said substantially solid surface having in intimate contact therewith a composition comprising: PA1 a. An electrically high conducting food substance having at least one substantially solid surface; PA1 b. At least two electrical contacts located at substantially diametrically opposite ends of said food substance; and PA1 c. A composition, as described above, comprising: PA1 1. Ground meat patties; PA1 2. Sausage PA1 3. Pizza topping PA1 4. Kielbasa PA1 5. Blintzes PA1 6. Egg rolls PA1 7. Cold cuts PA1 8. Cold cuts-cheese combination, and PA1 9. Cold-cut chopped liver combination PA1 a. An electrically low conducting food having high electrical resistivity; PA1 b. An electrically high conducting food disposed in proximate contact with said low conducting food; PA1 c. Said high conducting food having at least two substantially diametrically opposite high conducting food portions, having substantially solid external surfaces; PA1 d. In common intimate contact with at least two portions of at least one of the external surfaces of said high conducting food, PA1 e. Enclosing said low conducting food, a hollow thermal insulating substantially moisture impervious container for holding said electrically low conducting food, said container being capable of existing in a closed position and in an open position, said container comprising two sections having substantially conterminous edges, a first section and a second section articulating said first section, said first section and said second section having mutually substantially continuous conterminous edges, at least one of said sections having an internal surface designed to fixedly hold said food over those portions of the external surfaces of said food which are in intimate contact with said electrically high conducting composition and said electrical contacts when the container is in a closed position. PA1 a. At least one of said container sections has substantially diametrically opposite internal surfaces which are conterminous with the external surfaces of said diametrically opposite high conducting food portions; and PA1 b. The electrical contacts extend outwardly from said container, said electrical contacts having electrically conducting ends external to said container, said ends being designed to make electrical contact with an electrical energy source when said container is in a closed position.
I. A gel; and PA2 Ii. A substantially ionized species. PA2 i. A gel; and PA2 ii. A substantially ionized species. PA2 i. An aqueous gel selected from the group consisting of agar, xanthan gum, tragacanth, guar gum, gum arabic, and algin gum, in water; and PA2 ii. A substantially ionized species selected from the group consisting of sodium chloride, potassium chloride, ammonium chloride, sodium iodide, potassium iodide, magnesium chloride, sodium glutamate, potassium glutamate, sodium alginate, potassium alginate, ammonium alginate, magnesium alginate, calcium alginate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate, magnesium bicarbonate, calcium bicarbonate, sodium nitrate, potassium nitrate, sodium nitrite and potassium nitrite. PA2 i. An edible gel; and PA2 ii. An edible ionic species PA2 i. each of the surfaces of the two electrical contacts; and in addition PA2 ii. discrete portions of the substantially solid surface of the electrical high conducting food substance, preferably only in the proximate regions where the electrical contacts contact the electrically high conducting food substance. PA2 i. From 86 up to 99.3 weight percent water; PA2 ii. From 0.5% up to 4.0% by weight of the said edible gel; and PA2 iii. From 0.2% up to 10.0% by weight of the edible ionized species. PA2 1. An electrically high conducting composition comprising: PA2 2. At least two electrical contacts Said composition being positioned to make intimate contact between the two electrical contacts and the substantially solid surface of said electrically high conducting food;
The invention also covers the aforementioned composition comprising the gel and the substantially ionized species. In addition, this invention also relates to a unit food package such as a unit sausage (e.g. frankfurter), pizza, hamburger, or cheeseburger package and more particularly to a unit moisture-containing compound food package in which an electrically conducting food such as a frankfurter, which is in intimate contact and within or upon a suitable non-electrically conductive food substance such as a bun, may be cooked without arcing occurring and caused to remain conveniently hot throughout and palatable for a convenient period of time after cooking. This invention also relates to the container used for enclosing the electrically non-conductng food and electrically conducting food, the said container being an integral part of said compound food unit.